


Un futuro oscuro

by Random_Dragon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dragon/pseuds/Random_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Sí, título puesto aposta para fomentar vuestras más oscuras perversiones, pillines ê.e)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Reconocimiento

Estás en tu camarote personal, terminando de realizar unos ajustes, cuando aparece un mensaje en tu intercomunicador.

- Comandante, estamos en posición.  
- Al fin, ya era hora.

Vas hacia la cabina de mando. Es bastante más pequeña que la antigua Normandía, pero aun así sigue siendo bastante eficaz. Tienes la suerte de tener en tu tripulación bastante preparada, y bien calibrada a tu gusto, aunque no tiene mucho de su personal original... Pero se está bien.  
A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, la Serafín es una nave pequeña y rápida, con una capacidad para el combate bastante notable, siempre y cuando esté pilotada por un piloto a la altura. No por nada te fue recomendado por el mismo Jeff Joker.  
Te diriges hacia el piloto, con esperanzas de que te pueda decir qué ocurre.  
\- Comandante Vakarian, ¿puedo preguntar a qué hemos venido aquí?  
\- Una misión de reconocimiento rutinaria, nada más. ¿Informe de la situación?  
\- Sí señor, al parecer ahí las cosas se han puesto bastante feas.  
\- ¿Cómo de feas?  
\- Un ataque de varios escuadrones krogan, al parecer intentan tomar una instalación de la colonia. Soldados de la Alianza intentan defenderla.  
\- ¿Alguna idea de por qué quieren tomarla? ¿Número de bajas?  
\- Respecto al motivo que tienen lo desconozco. Y ha habido numerosas bajas en ambos bandos, al parecer sólo quedan 4 combatientes de la Alianza y uno de los escuadrones krogan.  
\- ¿Tienes nombres?  
\- Sí señor, he logrado obtenerlos.

Miras los nombres que aparecen en la pantalla, y empiezas a comprender por qué él estaba tan preocupado. Tú también lo estarías de estar en su lugar después de todo.

\- Señor, ¿ocurre algo?  
\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Sigue con tu trabajo, y transmíteme cualquier incidencia.  
\- De acuerdo, señor. ¿Crees que hará falta intervenir?  
\- Por el momento, no. Pero no les pierdas de vista.

Intervenir en una situación así podría crear tensiones diplomáticas y acabar originando más problemas de los que intentas resolver.  
De todas formas, se las ha apañado para sobrevivir ante escuadrones krogan. Seguro que puede aguantar. Cuánto cambia todo para que al final no cambie nada, ¿verdad?


	2. Batalla campal

Urien, sistema del Águila.

Disparos, explosiones aquí y allá… La zona en la que estás está siendo un campo de batalla.

No es que no estés acostumbrado, pero esto se está volviendo complicado. De casi un centenar de soldados, sólo quedáis 4. Y aún falta un último escuadrón krogan por llegar.- Permaneced alerta, pueden llegar en cualquier momento.  
\- ¿No van a venir refuerzos?  
\- Ya sabes lo que dijeron, esta operación es de alto secreto. Puedes olvidarte de que vengan refuerzos.  
\- Al menos podrían habernos dicho habernos dicho se supone que estamos protegiendo.  
\- Cierto, resulta extraño que los krogan sólo se centren en esta instalación.  
\- ¿Qué habrá ahí dentro? ¿Una nueva excavación proteana?  
\- Los krogan no se conocen precisamente por su interés científico.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Supongo que nos quedaremos sin saberlo. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es resistir.

No tuvisteis mucho tiempo de descanso, al rato vinieron los krogan. Un escuadrón de 8 krogan, con la típica armadura integral y fuertemente armados.  
\- ¿Sólo 8 krogan? Pensaba que iban a ser más que sólo 2 por cabeza.  
\- Nunca subestimes a un solo krogan.  
\- Podremos con ellos. Después de todo vamos a ser N6.  
\- Para ello primero tendréis que sobrevivir.

Nada aventuraba que fuese a haber supervivientes, pero tampoco era momento de morir en ese yermo de planeta.  
En cuanto pudisteis tenerlos a tiro, empezó la batalla campal. Los números krogan bajaron levemente, pero vuestro capitán murió de un tiro a la cabeza.  
\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  
\- ¿Dónde quedó el “sólo 2 por cabeza”, idiota? Ahora no sólo nos doblan sino que nuestro capitán está totalmente fuera de combate.  
\- Aún seguimos vivos. Esto no puede quedar así.

Lográsteis matar a casi todos los krogan, dejando sólo a su líder, el cual se movió rápido hacia vuestra posición, matando de un tiro a uno de tus compañeros, y al otro rompiéndole el pecho.  
\- Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo, mequetrefe humano.

El krogan aplastó tu arma y te levantó del suelo, agarrándote del cuello. Por mucho que te resistías podías notar que era imposible salir de ahí, la fuerza de los krogan es bien remarcable.  
\- Mira quién tenemos aquí. Será todo un honor para mi tener tu cabeza de trofeo en mi habitación.

El krogan rió. A tu alrededor yacen tus compañeros muertos, no hay nadie que te pueda sacar de ahí. Tragas nervioso, temiendo que ese es tu final.  
\- Shepard.  
\- Cabrón.

Y de repente, la oscuridad.


	3. Peregrinación

Rannoch

Estás tumbada sobre la cama, descansando tranquilamente y disfrutando del paisaje que se ve tras tu ventana. Un hermoso amanecer con el mecer de las olas de fondo. Un momento precioso.

\- Hermaniiitaaa ~

Y como suele pasar, no dura mucho.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
\- ¿Es que has olvidado qué día es hoy?  
\- La nave no se va a ir sin nosotros Veesin.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada? ¡Hoy comienza nuestra peregrinación!  
\- Tampoco es para tanto. Vamos, encontramos algo de valor, volvemos y listo.  
\- ¿Tan fácil crees que será?  
\- ¿Por qué no? No es como si fuese imposible.  
\- Aun así… ¡Que vamos a salir a surcar el espacio! ¡Solos!  
\- Menuda novedad.  
\- Venga, Sivia, muestra algo más de entusiasmo.

Sueltas un suspiro y te levantas tranquilamente. Claro que estás nerviosa, después de todo no volverás por aquí en bastante tiempo y quieres disfrutar todo lo que puedas. Ya tendréis tiempo luego de manejar naves hasta la saciedad.  
No es como si fueses la primera turiana en adaptarte a costumbres ajenas a lo que se considera “normal” en tu especie, es lo que tiene haber sido criada principalmente entre quarianos, aunque no han sido pocas las veces que has ido a Palaven. A veces resulta extraño vivir entre 2 mundos.  
Tras tomar el desayuno más voluminoso de vuestra vida, tú y tu hermano os dirigís hacia donde está la nave aparcada, donde vuestra madre está terminando de organizar los últimos retoques.

\- ¡Al fin llegáis!  
\- Sí mamá, es que Sivia se quedó dormida.  
\- Venga ya, no empecemos con esas.

Ves a tu madre suspirar algo decepcionada.

\- Vuestra nave ya está a punto. Volved pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Y no se os olvide enviarme vids.

Se acerca a daros un buen abrazo y achuchón de despedida. Después de todo, es vuestra madre. Es obvio que está tan nerviosa como vosotros, o incluso más. Se lo devuelves, así como tu hermano. Vas a echar mucho de menos este sitio, así que mejor acabar cuanto antes.

\- Supongo que es hora. ¿No?  
\- ¿No va a venir papá?  
\- No, Veesin. Últimamente está muy ocupado. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor le encontráis en vuestro viaje.  
\- ¡Entonces le buscaremos! ¡Y le mostraremos lo bien que podemos manejar una nave!  
\- Para eso primero tendremos que aprender.

Sueltas una pequeña risa. Después de todo, la emoción de tu hermano es hasta contagiosa.

\- Keelah, a este paso voy a necesitar despedirme de vosotros más de una vez.  
\- Está bien. ¡Venga Sivia! ¡Entremos ya!

Tu hermano te empuja hacia la nave, cerrando la puerta nada más entrar.

\- ¡Y cuidado con comer comida basura!  
\- Sí, mamá.  
\- Keelah se’lai.

Te pones a los mandos de la nave, haciendo que se eleve sobre el suelo. Antes de que te des cuenta, Rannoch se ha hecho mucho más pequeño de lo que suele ser, no pudiendo evitar soltar un suspiro nostálgico. Apenas has empezado la peregrinación y ya echas de menos tu hogar. Pero no es momento de volver atrás.

\- Muy bien. ¿Alguna idea de por donde empezamos primero?  
\- Espera, ¿no ibas a ser tú la que iba a pensar eso?  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tenemos destino ahora mismo?  
\- Bueno…

Idónea forma de empezar, desde luego.

\- ¿Empezamos por Illium?  
\- Demasiado… ¿cliché?  
\- ¿Omega?  
\- ¿¡En serio quieres ir a ese antro de locos!?  
\- Esto va a ser largo…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ves la nave salir de la órbita de tu planeta, y no puedes evitar sentirte procupada. ¿Volverán? ¿Tardarán mucho? Keelah, ójala lo hagan maravillosamente y puedas recibirles pronto con una gran fiesta.  
No llevas mucho rato sumida en tus propios pensamientos, cuando el intercomunicador suena.  
\- Tali’Zorah al habla  
\- … ¿Qué, después de tanto tiempo?  
\- Voy para allá.  
 


	4. El cuarto oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sí, título puesto aposta para fomentar vuestras más oscuras perversiones, pillines ê.e)

Abres los ojos, en lo que parece una habitación a oscuras. Notas a tu espalda el frío y la dureza del metal. ¿Es esto una cárcel? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Apenas eres capaz de recordar lo que pasó antes de caer inconsciente y notas un fuerte mareo. Pero no tienes planes de quedarte aquí mucho tiempo, así que comienzas a levantarte, cuando una fuerza te vuelve a tirar hacia abajo

\- Shh… No hagas ruido.

No sabes quién te ha parado ni por qué, pero decides mantenerte en silencio un tiempo. Oyes unas voces poco familiares cerca, en lo que parece la habitación de al lado. ¿Guardias tal vez? Ves a quien te está sujetando, una figura alta y delgada, cubierta por un traje de combate, haciéndote imposible ver quién es

\- Se han ido. Puedes levantarte pero intenta no llamar demasiado la atención. Supongo que tendrás preguntas.  
\- Unas cuantas. ¿Se puede saber dónde estoy y quién eres tú?  
\- ¿Recuerdas la instalación que tú y tu escuadrón trataba de proteger? Pues bienvenido.  
\- ¿Pero cómo? Todos habíamos muerto… ¿Cómo puedo seguir vivo?  
\- Uno tiene sus… trucos para poder matar a un krogan justo antes de que te partiese el cuello.  
\- ¿Qué clase de…  
\- Será mejor que dejemos los detalles para luego, ¿de acuerdo? No estás aquí por capricho mío.  
\- ¿Entonces? Y aún no me has dicho quién eres ni por qué debería confiar en ti.  
\- Deberías confiar en mi porque ahora mismo estás totalmente vulnerable al contrario que yo que podría matarte antes de que te dieses cuenta. Y mira por donde sigues vivo.  
\- Si crees que eso inspira confianza…  
\- Por el momento tendrás que confiar en mi. Tengo que enseñarte algo… importante. Antes de que les de tiempo a destruirlo claro.  
\- ¿Importante? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? Y por tercera vez, ¿Quién demonios eres?  
\- Digamos que tú no me conoces muy bien, Shepard, pero yo a ti sí, ya tendremos tiempo para las presentaciones cuando hagamos lo debido. Y es importante porque ahora mismo eres la persona más confiable en varios años luz de distancia.

Te mosqueas más pero parece que no va a ceder de momento. Y claramente te ha quitado el armamento que tenías, no estás precisamente en buena posición

\- Está bien… Ve al grano. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debería ver?  
\- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

La figura abre una puerta confirmando que no viene nadie y te hace señas para que le sigas

\- Debemos ser sigilosos y rápidos. Si sueltan la alarma estamos listos.

Asientes y le sigues, no es que tengas mucha más opción

\- Por el momento… Llámame Kolyat.


	5. Un día de locos

\- Desde luego, no se te puede dejar solo manejando la nave.  
\- Venga ya, tampoco es para tanto.  
\- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de explicarme qué hemos venido a hacer a Tuchanka?  
\- La peregrinación. ¿Estás bien de la memoria?  
\- Veesin no tiene gracia. Tuchanka es un yermo.  
\- Un yermo… ¡Con fauces trilladoras!  
\- ¿¡Fauces trilladoras!? ¿¡Es que quieres matarnos!?  
\- ¡Quiero hacernos ricos! ¿Tú sabes a cuanto se vende un trozo de coraza?  
\- ¿Acaso crees que matar fauces trilladoras es como pisotear una hormiga?  
\- No te preocupes, hermanita gallinita. Suelen agruparse en sitios para morir. Como un cementerio de fauces trilladoras.  
\- ¿Si fuese tan fácil crees que no habría venido mucha gente?  
\- Bueno, los krogan no son precisamente amables con cazadores furtivos. Pero ya sabes. No somos cualquiera.  
\- Veesin. No. Dijimos de hacerlo como personas normales. Nada de usar contactos de nuestros padres.  
\- Venga ya, seguro que Wrex estará contentísimo de vernos.  
\- Sigue sin parecerme buena idea.  
\- Que no hermanita, tú tranquila. ¿Acaso crees que el entrenamiento turiano no es suficiente?  
\- ¿Ante unas fauces trilladoras? ¿Vas en serio?  
\- ¿Acaso me has escuchado? No tenemos por qué encontrarnos con una siquiera.

Gruñes harta. No se puede razonar con tu hermano cuando se pone cabezota. Así que vas a tu camarote a prepararte e intentar calmarte.  
Fauces trilladoras… ¿En qué demonios piensa tu hermano?  
Bueno. Siempre quedará la esperanza de que Wrex se niegue en rotundo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato más tarde

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no?  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Así sin más!?  
\- No te preocupes Wrex. Sivia es un poco cagueta.  
\- No veo ningún problema. Hay un cementerio de fauces trilladoras cerca y sois de fiar.  
\- ¿Ves cómo te lo dije hermanita?

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no sabes para qué diantres sales de la cama.

\- Bueno. Acabemos con esto. Rápido y sin alertar a las fauces trilladoras. O acabaremos muertos.  
\- O peor. ¡Deshonrados!  
\- … Veesin. Tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades.  
\- ¿Acaso creéis que iba a dejar que fueseis solos?  
\- ¿Eing?  
\- ¿Ah no?

Wrex ríe, produndamente. Miedo te da lo que tenga planeado.

\- Un paso al frente, Strix Urdnot.

Otro krogan, con su debida armadura, se acerca a vosotros. Éramos pocos y parió la rachni.

\- ¿Me va a tocar colaborar con 2 enclenques como estos?  
\- A callar. Esta va a ser tu primera misión oficial del clan. Precisamente íbamos a necesitar coraza de fauces trilladoras así que su ofrecimiento es una gran oportunidad. Tanto para el clan como para demostrar tu valía.  
\- Sólo van a resultar un estorbo.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos aquí!  
\- Pues más te vale sacarlos con vida de aquí.  
\- Eso no puedo prometerlo.  
\- Creo que no me cae muy bien.

El krogan se acerca a Veesin, en posición amenazante.

\- Mi intención no es caeros bien, mequetrefes.  
\- Vale, vale, calma, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Simplemente no os pongáis en medio.

No es que te guste pero a tu hermano le viene bien ponerse en tensión de vez en cuando para bajar de las nubes.

\- Marchad ya. Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
\- Como ordene, Wrex.  
\- Hoy va a ser un día muuuuy largo...  
\- ¿Y me lo dices tú?

Strix se dirige a paso ligero hacia la salida de la aldea. Te pones a seguirle por tanto. Desde luego, hoy no parece ser tu día.  
Dicen que un krogan aliado puede ser una gran fuerza o un gran pesar. Ójala no sea lo segundo.  
Aun así, sigues diciendo que esto no es una buena idea. Ni de lejos.  
Hoy el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco. Aunque bueno, es Tuchanka.


	6. Presa

Hace un calor abrasador. Abrasador para ser Tuchanka.  
Lleváis bastante rato andando. O a lo mejor no tanto, pero el peso de la armadura no ayuda precisamente.

\- ¿No se suponía que estaba cerca de la aldea?

Strix se para delante de ti, mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué paramos?  
\- ¡Seguro que es aquí!  
\- ¿Cómo va a ser aquí si no hay absolutamente nada?  
\- Y yo qué sé. Sólo quiero descansar un poco.  
\- Nos hemos perdido.  
\- … ¿Qué?

Lo que faltaba. Perdida en mitad de la nada acompañada de tu hermano y de un krogan. ¿No había un libro así? ¿Los caballeros que dicen nyeh o algo así? Ahora mismo da igual.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Vas corriendo por los corredores de la nave. Sabes que tenías que estar allí mucho antes pero había que organizar cosas.  
Enfrente tuya hay un gran portón, y al otro lado te esperan el resto de almirantes.  
No hay motivos para hacerles esperar más, así que lo cruzas.

\- Keelah se’lai. Perdón por la tardanza  
\- Tali, sabemos que hoy era un día importante para ti y para los tuyos, pero hay información importante.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de información?  
\- Acerca de tu investigación en Haestrom.

Haestrom. Recuerdas perfectamente ese lugar. Un lugar privado de vida, donde su sol abrasaba todo lo que tocaba.

\- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?  
\- Datos curiosos… Al parecer poco antes de que el sol empezase a cambiar, el comportamiento de la fauna local se volvió más… errático de lo habitual  
\- ¿Errático?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Corres por los pasillos siguiendo al drell. No sabes bien a donde os dirigís pero ves que cada vez hay más y más seguridad. Puertas blindadas, guardias… ¿Qué hay aquí que quieran proteger tanto?

\- Aquí es.

Llegáis a una zona que parece ser la entrada a una excavación subterránea. ¿Un yacimiento proteano tal vez? ¿Una nueva baliza a lo mejor?  
Una vez dentro observas que está todo muy instrumentalizado. Monitores por todos lados, y en el centro un cubo oscuro suspendido en un campo magnético, en el cual parecen estar escaneándolo continuamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Eso es lo que te quería mostrar.  
\- ¿Están protegiendo un simple cubo?  
\- No es un simple cubo. Al parecer sus características no se ajustan a ninguna civilización conocida… Ni actual ni anterior.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera proteanos?  
\- Ojalá fuese un mero artefacto proteano.  
\- ¿Qué es? ¿Un arma?  
\- Un mensaje. Y debe ser importante tenerlo en secreto.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué mensaje se trata?  
\- Debe de existir algún monitor traduciéndolo.

Pronto te das cuenta de que tras un monitor hay alguien. Parece… una científica asari. Después de todo, lo normal sería encontrarse gente aquí. Pero no parece haber… nadie aparte de vosotros 3.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

El suelo tiembla bajo vuestros pies. Estando donde estáis eso solo significa una cosa. Problemas. Problemas del tamaño de unas fauces trilladoras. En el mejor de los casos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Esta zona no debería ser su territorio.  
\- ¿No decías que nos habíamos perdido?  
\- ¡Pero está claro que esto no es su territorio idiota!  
\- ¡Da igual! ¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Rápido!

Empiezas a correr, pero Strix te agarra del brazo.

\- Queríais coraza de unas fauces trilladoras. ¿Acaso vais a iros con las manos vacías?  
\- ¡Pero no vamos a luchar con unas fauces trilladoras! ¡No tenemos oportunidad!  
\- Cuando aparecen unas fauces trilladoras sólo hay una opción, y es luchar.  
\- Podemos huir.  
\- No. No podemos. Somos demasiado lentos para huir de unas fauces.  
\- ¡No se puede luchar contra unas fauces trilladoras en mitad del desierto! ¡Es un suicidio!

Apenas terminas la frase cuando a lo lejos asoma la cabeza de las fauces trilladoras. Es tan grande que cualquier representación mental que te hubieras hecho quedaba corta.  
Pero notabas algo extraño. No atacaba. Se limitaba a estar ahí, mirando al sol, y retorciéndose, como si algo malo le ocurriese.

\- ¡Atacad! ¡Ahora!

El krogan se dispuso a disparar a las fauces trilladoras. Veesin, aterrado, también.  
Tú dudaste unos momentos. Es la primera vez que ves unas fauces trilladoras en persona, pero algo no va bien.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Errático es errático. Animales aporreándose contra edificios, matándose entre ellos sin buscar alimento ni proteger nada…  
\- ¿Alguna explicación?  
\- Ninguna. Pero parece demasiado extraño como para atribuirlo a la casualidad. Al parecer en el resto de planetas del sistema ocurría algo similar.  
\- Si pudiéramos investigarlo más a fondo…  
\- Lo más… curioso, es que no parece ser un hecho aislado. Hace poco hemos recogido lecturas similares en otro sistema solar. Podríamos aprovecharlo.  
\- ¿Dónde?  
\- En el sistema Aralakh.  
\- ¿No es ahí donde está Tuchanka? ¡Tengo que avisar a Wrex!  
\- Le hemos avisado mientras venías. Parece que lo tiene bajo control y nos enviará muestras.  
\- ¿Muestras?  
\- De fauces trilladoras

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo raro ocurría.  
La asari estaba mirándoos fijamente. Pero a la vez parecía como si no observase nada en particular, quedándose estática unos momentos, antes de seguir trabajando con el monitor que tenía delante de ella.  
Kulyat empezó a pasear por la habitación mirando los diversos monitores, hasta que se detiene.

\- Tenemos un problema.

Vas donde dices y ves a qué se refería. Cuerpos y sangre de muchos otros científicos y guardias.

\- Locos. Están todos locos.

La asari empezó a reír y a clavarse las uñas en la cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- ¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso!

Ignoras al drell y corres hacia donde la asari. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué están todos los científicos muertos y la única viva está ahora mismo golpeándose la cabeza con el monitor?  
El monitor… que está conectado directamente al cubo. Lo está traduciendo.  
Sólo logras ver una frase antes de que la asari lo termine de romper, cayendo inconsciente al suelo acto seguido.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Las fauces trilladoras no tardaron mucho tiempo en caer al suelo.

\- ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Yuhu!  
\- Supongo que no ha estado mal.  
\- ¿No os pareció extraño? Ni siquiera ofreció resistencia alguna.  
\- Eso es lo de menos. El clan quería coraza de fauces trilladoras y eso es lo que les vamos a llevar.

Veesin y Strix se pusieron a separar la piel de las fauces trilladoras para poder llevarlas.  
Pero tú… notabas que algo no iba bien.  
Esa bestia no iba buscando comida. Esa bestia no estaba defendiendo su territorio.  
Además, según Strix este no es territorio donde se asienten fauces trilladoras.  
Es… como cuando una presa…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Huye del depredador…

Nada más apagarse el monitor, Kolyat fue corriendo a coger el cubo.

\- Shepard, tenemos que irnos. Ahora.


	7. Desaparecido en combate

\- ¿Sigues sin encontrarle?  
\- No señor, su cuerpo parece haber desaparecido  
\- ¿Acaso has buscado bien?  
\- Sí señor, palmo a palmo.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Se ha vaporizado o algo así?

Un cuerpo desapareciendo en mitad de un campo de batalla muerto no es normal. Sus lecturas se desvanecieron y su cuerpo también. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Lleváis aquí bajo la excusa de un recuento de bajas durante horas, y él aún no ha aparecido. ¿Cómo se lo vas a contar a su padre? ¿”Hola, tu hijo aparentemente ha muerto y su cadáver se desvaneció cual fantasma”? Bueno... Siempre puedes intentar que entre mejor a base de un buen número de cervezas.

\- ¿Garrus? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No es gracioso? Incluso crees oírle a tus espaldas. ¿Habrás bebido demasiado esta mañana?

\- ¿Hola?  
\- Eh… Señor… Creo que ya le hemos encontrado.  
\- Ah bien, estaba empezando a tener al…

Te das la vuelta y le ves. Vivo como si nada hubiera pasado. Y acompañado de un drell.  
¿Qué coño hacía un drell aquí? ¿El día puede volverse más raro?

\- ¡Shepard! ¿¡Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo!?  
\- ¿Usted es el señor Vakarian? Lo siento, esto ha sido idea mía.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber quien diantres eres tú?  
\- Kolyat. Kolyat Krios.  
\- Krios… No me jodas que eres…  
\- Espera… ¿Os conocéis?  
\- No en persona, pero mi padre y Garrus fueron compañeros un tiempo.  
\- Thane hablaba bastante de él. Es un placer conocerte en persona… ¿Pero qué hacías aquí?  
\- Habían mandado mensajes de alerta. La mayoría no llegaron a buen puerto pero uno llegó a la sede del Seg-C… Y otro a la Ciudadela. Ellos se encargaron de taparlo todo pero Seg-C creyó que valía la pena investigar y me enviaron a mi en secreto.  
\- No parece el modus operandi típico del Seg-C. ¿Qué tenías que investigar?  
\- ¿Te refieres al cubo negro que había en esa sala?  
\- Sí y no. Vine en busca de información, y al parecer los investigadores aquí sentían que habían hecho el descubrimiento del milenio o incluso algo mejor.  
\- ¿Puedo ver ese cubo?  
\- No creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor sería llevarlo directamente a Illium, a algún centro de investigación importante y… preparado. Tengo la sospecha de que si alguien está cerca de esto suficiente tiempo puede enloquecer.  
\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Y quién podría…?  
\- ¿No estarás pensando en Liara, Kolyat?  
\- Desde luego es usted muy perceptivo, señor Vakarian.  
\- Supongo que si creéis importante investigar eso y ver por qué la Ciudadela quería ocultarlo es buen sitio para comenzar.  
\- Tal vez lo que provocaba en el comportamiento de la gente podría ser el motivo.  
\- No lo creo. Después de todo por la información que hemos recabado los krogan buscaban entrar para destruirlo. Al parecer la Ciudadela quiere mantenerlo oculto pero… aún investigándose.  
\- ¿Y por qué querían destruirlo?  
\- Me temo que no hemos llegado a descubrirlo. Tal vez tenían algún motivo para temerlo.  
\- Sé que no es educado, señor Vakarian, pero ¿Podría llevarnos en su nave?  
\- Claro que sí, subid a bordo. Después de todo iba siendo hora de hacer unas compras por Illium.

Vuelves a la nave con tus nuevos invitados detrás, guiándoles a sus camarotes y poniendo rumbo a Illium. Al fin tienes una excusa para volver a ver a Liara después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
